He's Love Me!
by Kanako Moe
Summary: Mencari pacar yang setia bukanlah hal mudah. Rin, adalah salah satu korban perselingkuhan dari pacarnya, Li. Saat ditengah gejolak kecemburuan Rin memanas, Len justru menyatakn cintanya ke Rin. ".. aku mencintaimu.. Rin"/ "tapi, kita 'kan saudara!"/"jangan anggap aku saudaramu! anggaplah aku sebagai lelaki, Rin!"/ "a, aku..."/ bad summary/ RinxLen


Minnaaaa! Kali ini saya akan menampilkan fic one shot! Selamat membaca! O iya, kali ini Li, jadi pacarnya Rin. Maaf ya kalau kalian nggak suka LixRin. Oya, maaf ya, kalau reader suka Lily, soalnya nanti Li sama Lily perannya agak antagonis. Sekali lagi maaf.

Li dan Lily: *ngenyembelih si author*

* * *

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan punya saya. vocaloid punya Yamaha sama Crypton future media.**

.

.

Thank's to novel ototo wa kaibito (kumpulan novelis indonesia menulis novel cinta ala Jepang) and to my best friend, (ininsial)A, yang sudah memperkenalkan saya novel itu. Dan untuk orang yang kusuka (kepo?) yang ternyata rasa suka-ku bertepuk sebelah tangan :'') (udahan woi biografinya!)

* * *

.

.

**Rin POV**

Kenapa sih, kok Li mau-maunya di godain sama cewek itu! Dia pacarku yang paling kece seantero belahan benua. Namun, SMA kami berbeda. SMA kami memang bersebrangan. Itulah yang membuatnya berpikir kalau nggak ada dia, aku bisa godain Lily. Lily memang sih lebih percect dari pada aku. Dan lagi, sebelum masalah selesai, kenapa Len, sahabatku yang kuanggap seperti adik sendiri menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku?

"tadaima!"

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu rumahku dengan penuh kemunyakan. Okaa-san hanya memaklumi diriku yang sedang kesal. Aku segera melepas sepatuku dan kulempar kearah rak sepatu. Sebal! Aku langsung menaiki tangga dengan suara langkah kaki gajah dan membanting pintu kamar. Begitu sampai kamar, aku langsung menulis kejadian hari ini di buku diaryku.

Ini sudah ke seratus kalinya dia berbuat begitu! Li, pacarku hari ini membiarkan Lily menggandeng tangannya saat pulang sekolah usai. Setelah menulis, aku pun menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kasur dan menangis menunggu Len datang.

Len adalah teman pertama yang kujumpai di Jepang. Sebelumnya aku adalah orang kelahiran Jepang, lalu, saat bayi, otou-san di tugasi dinas ke luar negri ke New York. Jadi selama aku sekolah dasar aku ada di ny. Namun, kini aku kembali ke Jepang kembali karena otou-san sudah selesai masa dinas ke luar negrinya.

Saat sampai ke Jepang, aku tak punya teman sama sekali.

**-Flashback-**

"Rin jelek, wee!"

"woi, jelek! Hadap sini, dong!"

"Hahahaha! Lihat, dadanya rata!"

Begitu banyak ejekan menusuk hati saat aku mulai menginjakkan kakiku di lantai kelas. Begitu pulang, aku langsung berlari ke padang lavender di belakang rumahku. Aku rindu dengan teman-temanku di ny yang baik hati. Aku terus menanis hingga...

Sruk! Srek!

"siapa itu?" aku mulai menajamkan telinga dan mataku. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia datang, seorang cowok berpony tail.

"a,a aku... Aku mendengar ada suara tangisan, jadinya aku ke sini dan..."

"APA MAUMU?! PERGII!?" aku berteriak begitu karena aku tak mau mendengar ejekan lagi.

"ada apa?"

"apa pedulimu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"

"namaku Len, yah kalau mau tahu namaku."

"heh? Kamu sering di ejek kah? Eh! Bukan kok! A, aku... Sudahlah! PERGIIIII!"

"kenapa? Aku juga sering di ejek kok!" ia mengelus kepalaku.

"di ejek a...Hiks.. Di ejek apa?" aku mulai mengelap ingusku.

"katanya kamu shota! Cowok kok kayak cewek!" ia memperagakan cara omong orang yang mengejeknya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"kupikir kamu cewek ternyata cowok!"

"aku memang sering dioloki kayak cewek.." tiba-tiba ada hujan di atas kepalanya Len. Hihi. Kami terus mengobrol dan terkadang aku tertawa.

"ngomong-ngomong, kamu namanya siapa? Kelas berapa?" tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal itu kepadaku.

"kepo banget kah?" kutanyakan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ya dong!"

"aku kini kelas 1 smp di smp hiigashi."

"waw, berarti aku setahun lebih muda dong!"

"emang kamu umrnya berapa?"

"kelas 6 sd!"

"kamu jadi adik kelasku dong!"

"iya. Btw, kamu namanya siapa?"  
"Kagamine Rin."

"oke, kupanggil Rin-chan ya?"

"he' eh"

**-end of flash back-**

Sejak saat itu, Len mulai memasuki kehidupan keluargaku. Kami berbeda dua tahun. Aku kelas 3 SMA dan dia kelas 1 SMA kini. Untunglah jendela beranda kamarnya bersebrangan dengan kamarku. Jadi dia dapat meloncat ke berandaku kapanpun dia suka. Ah, itu Len datang. Ia langsung duduk di samping kasuruku.

"mukamu kayak obaa-san Rin-chan! HAHAHAHAHA!" bukannya menghibur, ia malah mengolokku dengan sebutan tante-tante! Aku langsung menyeka air mataku dan langsung memukulnya dengan bantal. Ia langsung menaiki kasurku dan menghindari pukulan bantalku.

"Len, hiks, tadi Li bergandengan tangan dengan Lily saat pulang sekolah..." ucapku lirih. Ia langsung memberikan tisunya kearah ujung mataku yang berair.

"menurutku sih, Lily memang cantik, Rin-chan. Pantas aja Li menduakanmu." aku langsung menjitaknya.

"kamu tuh! Rasakan ini! Orange attack!" aku melemparinya dengan senjataku bila ada maling, jeruk-jeruk palsu tapi bukan mainan yang beratnya 1 kg dan buku-buku tebal bergambar jeruk.

"WAAAADAAAAAUUUUWWWWWW!" ia menjerit kesakitan saat kepalanya terkena salah satu orange attackku. Okaa-san langsung membuka pintu kamarku.

BRAK!

"Ada a.. Oh, Len datang berkunjung ya? Ayo, mau makan malam bareng kah?"

"nggak makasih, okaa-san. O ya, aku mau makan sushi. Mau ikut kah Rin-chan?" Len memang mengikutiku memanggil okaa-san ke ibuku. Aku langsung melirik okaa-san. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Aku dan Len langsung berlari keluar kamar dan memasang sepatu kami. Otou-san dan nii-san rupanya pulang bareng.

"otou-san, aku mau pergi dulu bareng Len ya!"

Sesampainya di tempat sushi, aku melihat Li dan Lily sedang BERKENCAN!? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membanting meja tempat mereka makan dengan orange attack di tanganku dan muka deathglare plus awan hitam di atas kepalaku.

Kubanting tanganku mendarat di atas meja. Len hanya tetap diam di pintu masuk dengan mata melebar 2 cm dan mulut terbuka 5 cm. Semua pelanggan juga terdiam.

"aku baru tahu kalau kalian pacaran! KENAPA!? JAWAB LI!"

"a, aku... Mau bilang kalau aku.. Mau putus denganmu.." semuanya tambah terdiam. Bahkan, nyamuk pun ikut menyaksikan.

"a, apa?" air mata mulai mengalir di ujung mataku.

"bercanda kok! Aku hanya sedang rapat dengan Lily. Hahaha! Rin-chan posesif banget ya sama aku!" ia langsung di lempari sama para pelanggan pisau, gergaji, bir, negi, tuna dan garpu. Ia langsung nyangkut di dinding. Lily hanya sweatdrop menrunduk ke bawah. Aku mengambil kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya 10 cm dari lantai. Beruntung aku lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya.

"argggh... Uh... Rin-chan sesak..." ia memegangi tanganku dengan tangan bergetaran. Li berlari ke arahku dan melepaskan cengkramanku.

"kau tak apa Lily?" ia membantu Lily berdiri yang membuat hatiku makin perih. Ku dorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjatuh dan membuatnya ditertawai oleh para pengunjung.

" kalau kulihat kau berduaan dengan Lily tanpa seizinku lagi, kita putus!" kutarik tangan Lily dan mendorongnya jauh dari restoran sushi.

"kau, jangan karena kau sempurna, kau mau-maunya meladeni Li!"

"masbulo gitu? Tau gak, gue capek berpura-pura imut di depan Li tahu! Dan lagi, asal mau tahu aja ya, gua sudah pacaran sama Li! Mengerti, cewek monster! Ih, gue jijik ngeliat bajumu yang mini-mini itu! Yeak! Lebih manisan gue! Dasar lo so' im!"

Aku mencengkram kerah bajunya lagi dan membalasnya.

"eh, sapa lo nyebut gue so'im! KAMU NYEBEEEEELLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN"

Aku langsung melepas cengkramanku dan menjambak rambutnya. Ia malah mencengkram pipiku. Kami mempertahankan kekuatan kami masing-masing hingga Len datang bersama Li di sampingnya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Rin! Lily! HENTIKAN!" teriak Li menengahi kami. Amarahku meluap. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"aku baru tahu, baru tahu kalau kalian ternyata kalian pacaran! Kau selingkuh Li!"

"a, apa?! LILY! KAU MEMBERI TAHU DIA APA?!" pertama kalinya kulihat ia membentak Lily. Lily mulai memucat mukanya.

"a, aku...aku... Aku... "

"AKU AKU APA?! KAU MENYUKAINYA LALU MAU MEMISAHKANKU DARI LI HAH!?"

Lily langsung memerah mukanya. Dasar berpribadian ganda! Menyebalkan!

"Li, kalau kamu menyukainya dan kalian saling suka, kenapa kau tak memberitahukan ku dari awal?" ucapku dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Saking perihnya hatiku saat ini, aku langsung menangis lalu pergi di kejar Len di belakangku. Begitu sampai di mata air yang terdapat batu yang cocok untuk duduk, aku pun menangis di sana. Di sela-sela tangis, Len tiba-tiba dengan napas ngos-ngosan, ia berdari di hadapanku. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya. Aku pun memeluknya dan menangis saat itu. Setelah tenang, ia membelikanku Lemon tea hangat untukku.

"jadi, kau mau putus dengannya ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung terbatuk."uhuk! Pikiranmu tuh maksudnya apa sih?!"

"'kan banyak cowok yang masih memperhatikanmu dan peduli padamu." jawabnya sambil agak tersipu.

"hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Len menghela nafas panjang, dia menatapku dengan seksama.

"a, aku...menyukai sesorang.." kata Len sambil memalingkan mukanya. Walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa melihat semburat merah dipipinya, membuatku makin penasaran.

"siapa itu?"

"a,aku...su-suka-"

Eh? Kenapa wajahku memanas? Kenapa ini? Kenapaaaa!

Len melanjutkan jawabannya," a-aku suka ka-"

Kruyuuuuuk.

Aku dan Len terdiam. Me-memalukan! Kenapa perutku berbunyi disaat-saat begini!

"puh, ah-ahahahahha!" tawa Len terdengar makin keras.

Mukaku memerah.

"mau makan ramen bareng? Sudah mulai malam nih. Kita sudah membuang waktu selama berjam-jam." tawarku. Kami pun pergi ke tempat ramen tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

Begitu aku pulang, aku langsung merebahkan diri ke kasurku.

Banyak cowok yang masih memperhatikanku? Maksud ucapannya tuh apaan sih? Gumamku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.33 p.m. Waktunya tidur.

.

.

.

.

Begitu bangun, aku langsung pergi ke SMA. Saat ini sedang ada acara classmeeting. Itu acara untuk para anggota yang lulus ujian kelulusan. Acaranya hanya membersihkan sekolah pada saat wisuda. Membosankan.

Saat pulang, aku langsung seperti biasa membanting pintu, melempar sepatu, menaiki tangga dengan suara langkah kaki gajah dan langsung menangis di kamar. Hari ini kulihat Lily mencium pipi Li! Li bilang itu hanya ucapan selamat darinya karena lulus wisuda.

Tok tok tok!

Ada suara ketukan di pintu jendela ku yang berbatasan dengan beranda.

Ternyata Len. Hujan-hujan seperti ini dia tetap membiarkan dirinya mengunjungi diriku. Hampir setiap hari aku menangis sejak mulai berpacaran dengan Li.

"karena Li lagi bukan?" ia menebaknya kali ini dengan wajah serius. Aku mengangguk tanpa melihat wajahnya dan tetap menangis.

"Rin-chan, sejak kau pacaran dengan Li, kau jadi sering menangis." aku semakin terisak. Len benar.

"kau mau menemaniku ke padang Lavender kah?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku mengangguk lagi. Kami pun mangambil payung kami dan ke padang Lavender siang itu.

Di padang Lavender, ia tiba tiba mengembalikan payung yanng kupinjamkan padanya ke arahku. Membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan.

"Len, kenapa kau- nanti kau masuk angin!" aku berjalan menujunya sambil mengarahkan payungku.

Len menolak. Mukanya terlihat serius. Aku tertegun.

"Aku ingin diriku terguyur hujan, Rin."

Ingin? kenapa dia ingin terguyur hujan? Anak yang aneh...

Kami terdiam. "Rin, kau tahu? Aku ingin terguyur hujan karena ini menandakan bahwa aku serius."

Serius? Emang kenapa? Dasar, makin lama sikapnya makin aneh.

Dia membuka pembicaraan, "Rin, aku-"

"Besok aku akan kuliah di kota sebelah." ucapanku memotong pembicaraannya. Len tersentak.

"apa!? Ke kota sebelah?!" katanya kaget, "Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu." sambungnya sambil menampakan wajah jahilnya.

"sia-sia dong aku beritahu!" aku menampakkan muka sebalku.

Lagi-lagi, kami terdiam.

"Rin-chan kapan berangkatnya?"tanya Len.

"besok." aku memang sudah mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Rin-chan tahu nggak, aku punya cerita bagus lho!" seru Len sambil menatapku.

"apa? Kalau jelek, aku nggak mau!"

Dia tersenyum keren, "Rin-chan pernah nanya 'kan aku suka siapa?"

"ya, memang pernah. lalu?"

"itu adalah kau, Rin-chan." katanya sambil menghadap ke langit membiarkan mukanya dihiasi air hujan yang makin lama makin deras.

"a, APA?!" mukaku memerah.

"sungguh!"serunya sambil kembali menatapku. "Saat itu, aku sedang mencari arah sumber suara tangisan seorang perempuan. Awalnya ku pikir itu suara hantu, ternyata itu adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga karena depresi di ejek kawan-kawannya terus. Ia awalnya seperti setan saat ku mendekatinya karena ia memasang muka garangnya. Kuelus kepalanya, dan dia kuceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman lucuku. Saat ia tertawa, baru kusadari kalau aku menyukainya." ia mengambil napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya. Sepertinya aku tahu cerita itu deh.

"ia tertawa kecil. Kusadari, saat ia tersenyum, aku merasakan di hatiku ada bunga matahari yang mekar di hatiku. Saat ia tertawa, aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya, dan saat ia menangis, seakan waktu terhenti. Aku selalu membaca buku humor agar ku tahu cerita lucu apa yang dapat menghentikan tangisnya.."

"siapa bidadari itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"kau, Rin-chan.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Mukaku memanas. Baru kali ini ada yang menembakku dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak harus harus menjawab apa! Ini terlalu mendadak! Apalagi aku menganggap len seperti adikku sendiri, biasanya situasi ini harus dialihkan ke pembicaraan lain!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa palsu.

"hahahaha! Kau adikku, mana mungkin mencintaiku! Hahahaa!" tawaku.

"Jangan menganggapku sebagai adikmu! Aku bukan adikmu! Aku seorang lelaki! Aku adalah sahabatmu yang selama ini menyukaimu! Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang lelaki?!" aku mengehentikan tawaku.

"a, aku.. Len, aku...aku...aku tidak harus menjawab apa, gommenasai!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya di padang lavender. Ia basah kuyup terguyur air hujan.

Malamnya..

Jangan menganggapku sebagai adikmu! Aku bukan adikmu! Aku seorang lelaki! Aku adalah sahabatmu yang selama ini menyukaimu! Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang lelaki?! Di kepalaku masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Len. Aku bingung, harus bagaimana. Selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, bukan seorang lelaki.

Aku terbayang muka Len saat tersenyum, begitu keren. A-apa ini? Mukaku memanas, hatiku gelisah, jantungku berdetak cepat. Selama bersama Li, aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini, aku hanya suka wajah keren Li. Apakah ini cinta sesungguhnya?

Kini, aku tahu apa perasaanku sesungguhnya.

Esok paginya..

Saat semua barang sudah kukemas dan aku siap berangakat dengan taksiku, aku memanggil Len ke padang Lavender dengan alasan aku mau menjawabnya.

"apa jawabanmu?" ia menanyakan itu duluan.

"sebelum menjawabmu, aku mau memberi tahu kalau aku putus dengan Li."

"HAH?! Kenapa?!"

"karena aku juga mencintaimu.." jawabku. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"sebagai seoarang adik angkat atau lelaki?"

"sebagai adik." jawabku mantap. Ia menghela napas. Aku tertawa jahil, "Bercanda, kok.. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang lelaki, Len.." dia tersenyum.

Okaa-san memanggilku. Saatnya aku pergi. Sebelum pergi, ia menarik tanganku lalu memegang kedua pipiku lalu mencium jidatku.

"aku akan belajar dengan giat agar aku dapat menyusulmu. Selamat tinggal" ia mengucapkan salam perpisahannya untukku. Aku tersenyum lalu memasuki taksi.

"jangan pernah melupakanku yaa?!" ia teriak begitu sambil berlari mengejar taksiku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku keluar jendela taksi, "Aku tak akan melupakanmu! Tunggulah aku, Len!"

**Normal POV**

"aku 'kan selalu menunggumu, Rin..." ucap Len saat taksi Rin sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

**OWARI**

Please reviewnya! Flame diterima, please follow n fav! :D

RnRnya ya!


End file.
